destiny movers
by vicky.keyworth
Summary: haruhi's father died 2 years ago and she has started a band with four other people and the host club don't know about both of these secrets find out to see if they discover the secret
1. prologue

The boys in the host club thought that their secret princess haruhi was a commoner but in fact that is just and act she is in fact a famous singer in a band called Destiny movers and she is rich

**Haruhi aka ruby **

**Age: 16/18 with a disease that causes her body to shut down and go in to a coma like state **

**Host club member: natural type **

**Hair: brown/blond *with wig***

**Eyes: brown/*blue with contacts***

**School: ouran academy **

**Friends: host club, Samantha, Luke and James **

**Live with: Samantha, Luke and James * her mother died when she was five her father died 2 years ago* **

**Samantha aka Becca **

**Age 16 **

**Hair: blond/ black *with wig***

**Eyes: blue/ *green with contacts* **

**Friends: haruhi, Luke, James **

**Live with: haruhi, Luke and James **

**Luke aka zack **

**Age: 16 **

**Hair: brown/ *black with wig***

**Eyes: blue/ *green with contacts* **

**Friends: Samantha, haruhi, James **

**Live with: Samantha, haruhi and James **

**James aka Michael **

**Age: 16 **

**Hair: black/ brown*with wig***

**Eyes: green/ brown*with contacts* **

**Friends: haruhi, Luke, Samantha **

**Live with: haruhi, Luke and Samantha **


	2. Chapter 2

In the host club after school there are no customers since there is a meeting

Tamaki: I though that this weekend we could go and see this band that is in town

Kyoya and others: what band is it tamaki and how did you get tickets for it

Tamaki: I got the last ones this morning and the band name is called the destiny movers

Haruhi: I'm sorry tamaki senpai but I can't go I am busy all over the weekend and also for the rest of the holiday as well in fact I better go home and pack my stuff that I will be taking with me I will see you when come back

Haruhi leaves

Tamaki: Kyoya do you know where haruhi is going for her vacation

Kyoya: no I don't so where is the band playing tamaki

Tamaki: they are playing at the stadium that I a mile or so from here, so tomorrow I will pick each of you up at 4 o clock and the tickets I have are the V. I. P ones and we can meet the band before and afterwards as well

They leave the club room and go home to haruhi

Haruhi: Samantha we have a problem

Samantha: what is it haruhi

Haruhi: you remember when I told you that I like tamaki right

Samantha: yeah what of it

Haruhi: well tomorrow at our concert he and the others will be there and he has got the V.I.P tickets so they get to meet us before and after the concert

Samantha: oh dear that is a problem, well before the concert you could be in the meditation room that they have there for us and after wards you could head straight for the bus and me and the others could say that you were really tired and went to go and sleep before the rest of us

Haruhi: thanks that could work thanks Samantha did you finish packing for me

Samantha: yes I also put your picture of both your mother and father in your bag as well, Luke and James have gone to the supermarket for dinner they should be back soon

Haruhi: oh good

Luke and James come back and the eat dinner and then go to bed since they have to get up early tomorrow

The next day before the concert begins haruhi is already in the meditation room and is already dresses in her outfit they others are finishing getting ready when there manager comes in to the changing room with the host club boys

Louisa: Becca, zack and Michael these are the boys are the V.I.P's that will be watching your concert

Samantha: oh hi I am Becca

Luke: I am zack it is nice to meet you

James: and I am Michael

Tamaki: it is nice to meet you too isn't there supposed to be four of you

Louisa: yes there is where is ruby

Samantha: she is in the meditation room Louisa,

Louisa: I see but she has to meet these boys are you three going to the meditation room as well before the concert

Samantha: I am but I don't know about the boys

Luke and James: no we will just warm up here we will let the girls have the meditation room this time and we will use it the next time around

Louisa: ok if you vip boys would like to follow Becca to the meditation room you will be able to see ruby

The host club boys follow Becca to the meditation room

Samantha: rue Louisa told me to fetch the vip boys to see you before the concert began

Haruhi: thanks Becca hi I am ruby the lead singer of destiny movers sorry that you couldn't meet me in the changing room I always come to the meditation room before a concert to gather my thoughts

Tamaki and others: oh that is ok

Kyoya: my name is Kyoya ooteri

Mitzukuni: I am mitzukuni haniazuka and he is my cousin takashi morinazuka

Twins: we are hikaru and kaoru hitachin

Tamaki: and I am tamaki souh

Haruhi: nice to meet you well me and Becca better get going to our places the concert is about to start and you might want to take your seats as well

The concert starts

Haruhi: our first song is called don't stop believing so here it is

**L&J:** **Just a small town girl**

**Living' in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train going' anywhere**

**H&S: Just a city boy**

**Born and raised in south Detroit**

**He took the midnight train going' anywhere**

**L&J:A singer in a smoky room**

**H&S:A smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**All: For a smile they can share the night**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Haruhi: Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

**H&S: Working hard to get my fill**

**Everybody wants a thrill**

**All: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time**

**Some will win, some will lose**

**Some were born to sing the blues**

**Oh, the movie never ends**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**L&J : Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

**All: **

**Don't stop believing'**

**Hold on to that feeling'**

**Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believing'**

**Hold on**

**Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believing'**

**Hold on to that feeling'**

**Streetlight people**

**Luke: our next song is called the show will go on **

**James: Another hero, another mindless crime, **

**Luke: Behind the curtain, in the pantomime, **

**James: On and on, does anybody know what we are living for **

**Luke: Whatever happens, We leave it all to chance;**

**Haruhi: Another heartache, **

**Samantha: another failed romance **

**James: On and on, does anybody know what we are living for **

**All: The show must go on **

**The show must go on **

**L&J: Outside the dawn is breaking **

**On the stage **

**That holds our final destiny **

**All: The show must go on **

**The show must go on **

**Haruhi: Inside my heart is breaking**

**Samantha: My make-up may be flaking **

**H&S: But my smile still stays on **

**All: The show must go on **

**The show must go on **

**Haruhi: I'll top the bill, I'll earn the kill **

**Samantha and the guys: I have to find the will to carry **

**On with the **

**On with the **

**On with the show **

**All: The Show must go on!**

Samantha: after this short break we will be back with a few other songs

All the band leave the stage

In the vip section

Tamaki: well the first half was good I wonder what the second half would be like

Twins: we had the feeling that the last song was referring to something or someone

Kyoya: just watch the concert you guys

Back stage to where haruhi and the band are

Haruhi: how do you guys feel about me doing the next song on my own

Samantha: I am ok with it what song was it that you were thinking of doing

Haruhi: she so gone after all it Is my solo song on the album

James and Luke: then do it we will just play the music for your song and introduce it for you

Haruhi: ok lets go

They go back on stage

James: this next song is one of our members solo songs so please enjoy and the song is called she's so gone

**Haruhi: Insecure**

**In her skin**

**Like a puppet, a girl on a string**

**Broke away**

**Learned to fly**

**If you want her back, gotta let her shine**

**So it looks like the joke's on you**

**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

**Here I am**

**This is me**

**And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be**

**Are you shocked?**

**Are you mad?**

**That you're missing out on who I really am**

**Now it looks like the joke's on you**

**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone away**

**Like history**

**She's so gone**

**Baby, this is me, yeah**

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

**(That's so over now)**

**She's so gone**

**(You won't find her around)**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

**So long**

**She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.**

Samantha: this is our last song of the night ladies and gentlemen you have been a great audience and have a safe trip home

**All: Shut up Just shut up Shut up Shut up Just shut up Shut up Shut up**

**Just shut up Shut up Shut it up, just shut up Shut up Just shut up Shut up shut up shut up Shut it up, just shut up**

**H&S: We try to take it slow But we're still losing control And we try to make it work But it still ends up the worst And I'm craaazzzy For trying to be your laaadddy I think I'm going crazy**

**L&J: Girl, me and you were just fine (you know) We wine and dine Did them things that couples do when in love (you know) Walks on the beach and stuff (you know) Things that lovers say and do I love you boo, I love you too I miss you a lot, I miss you even more That's why I flew you out When we was on tour But then something got out of hand You start yelling when I'm with my friends Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull ****)**

**You know I have to make them dividends (bull ****) How could you trust our private lives girl That's why you don't believe my lies And quit this lecture**

**All: shut up shut it shut up **

**H&S: We try to take it slow But we're still losing control And we try to make it work But it still ends up the worst And I'm craaazzzy For trying to be your laaadddy I think I'm going crazy**

**L&J: Why does he know she gotta move so fast Love is progress if you could make it last Why is it that you just lose control Every time you agree on taken it slow So why does it got to be so damn tough Cause fools in lust could never get enough of love Showing him the love that you be given Changing up your living For a loving transition Girl lip so much she trying to get you to listen Few mad at each other has become our tradition You yell, I yell, everybody yells Got neighbours across the street saying a? Who the hell?! A?**

**Who the hell? What the hell's going down? Too much of the bickering Kill it with the sound and**

**All: shut up shut it shut up **

**H&S: We try to take it slow But we're still losing control And we try to make it work But it still ends up the worst And I'm craaazzzy For trying to be your laaadddy I think I'm going crazy**

**L&J: Girl our love is dying Why did you stop trying**

**H&S: I never been a quitah But I do deserve betta **

**L&J: Believe me I will do bad Let's forget the past And let's start this new plan**

**H&S: Why? 'cause it's the same old routine And then next week I hear them scream**

**L&J: Girl I know you're tired of the things they say**

**H&S: You're damn right 'cause I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday**

**L&J: That was a different thing**

**H&S: No it ain't**

**L&J: That was a different thing**

**H&S: No it ain't**

**L&J: That was a different thing**

**H&S: It was the same damn thing**

**Same *** excuses Boy you're useless Whhoooaaaa**

**All: Shut up Just shut up Shut up Shut up Just shut up Shut up Shut up**

**Just shut up Shut up Shut it up, just shut up Shut up Just shut up Shut up shut up shut up Shut it up, just shut up**

**L&J: Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby**

**Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby**

**Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby Stop the talking baby**

**Or I start walking baby**

**H&S: Is that all there is Is that all there is Is that all there is **

**Is that all there is Is that all there is Is that all there is Is that all there is**

**Is that all there is Is that all there is Is that all there is Is that all there is**

The concert ends and the host club meet the band back stage and then the band goes on to there bus to there next venue and they continue with the same song that they sing on the tour, now it is a new day of school year and Samantha, Luke and james are going to ouran and the chairman know that haruhi, Samantha, Luke and james are the band destiny movers and he lets them have the 4th music room to practice there songs after haruhi has finished the host club of course and that they are allowed to us the eastern dojo for the meditation room

In haruhi classroom

Twins: hey haruhi how was your vacation

Haruhi: oh it was ok you guys

Twins: tamaki said that he wanted to tell us something at the host club today so there is no meeting again

Haruhi: ok *haruhi phone goes off message from Samantha

Hey rue after you finish the host club today come to the 4th music room we are going to practice

Sammy*(haruhi texts her back immediately then deletes both the message that she sent and the one that Samantha sent)

The rest of the day goes quickly and then the twins and haruhi go to the club room

Tamaki: you guys remember the band that we saw at the weekend

Twins and others except haruhi: yeah tamaki what of it

Tamaki: well they are here in the school but it turns out they have different names then they do when they are one stage

Kyoya and others except haruhi: how do you know that they are even here tamaki

Tamaki: because there manager phone my father last night to tell him that they will be coming to this school

Haruhi: I am going to make some tea I will be back in a moment

Haruhi goes in to the kitchen and texts Samantha and tells her that she will be in the dojo for a while and she will practice her solo songs there, Samantha texts haruhi back and says that is ok and that they will practice the group songs tomorrow and that she and the others will work on there solo songs as well haruhi made some tea and then goes back out to the main clubroom

Kyoya: is that all you wanted to tell us tamaki

Tamaki: yeah that is all you can go now

Twins: come on haruhi we will give you a ride home

Haruhi: no that's ok I have to go somewhere first before I have to go home so I will see you guys tomorrow

Haruhi leaves the room and goes to the eastern dojo on the way to the dojo she passes Samantha and the others and just nods to them

In the clubroom

Twins: we think that haruhi is hiding something from us

Tamaki: yeah I though so too but what could it be

Kyoya: I tried to ringing ranka to see if it was ok for haruhi to come with us to okinawa again but I haven't been able to get through to him

Mitzukuni: probably he gone on holiday and isn't back yet we could always ask haru chan tomorrow

Twins looking out of the window : hey you guys come here

Tamaki and others: what is it hikaru and kaoru

Twins: those 3 are in ours and haruhi's class they just started here today

Kyoya: yes you two are right there names are Samantha, james and Luke they apparently all live in the same house but there is a fourth member that lives with them as well and they are the ones that own the house

Samantha, james and Luke head home at the school gate

Luke: do you think haruhi will be ok Samantha

Samantha: I should think so why

James: because look of at the sky over there it looks like a storm is coming

Samantha: you two head home I will go and get haruhi

Luke and james : ok be careful

Samantha: I will

Samantha heads to the dojo, and she gets there she tells haruhi that a storm is coming and that they have to get home before it hits and Samantha calls a limo to pick the both of them up from the dojo, they get in it and go home

In the limo

Haruhi: where are Luke and james Samantha

Samantha: they are walking home, look there they are, driver stop, boys get in

Luke and james get in the limo

Haruhi: I think I am going to have to tell the guys about my father I am sure that they will be planning a trip to Kyoya's beach again

Samantha, Luke and james: we know that you miss him we will go and stay at your summer house in okinawa which is next door to Kyoya's are we correct then that way if you need space from the boys you have somewhere to go

Haruhi: thanks you guys, I know it is wrong of me to love tamaki because he is my cousin, but I can't help it I wish he would just see that I love him if he doesn't see it by the end of the beach trip that I know that we would be on I will just have to move on to one of the other boys.

Samantha: we will be behind you the whole way haruhi


	3. Chapter 3

They go home and so do the host club members the next day at the host club after all the customers have gone

Takashi notices that something is wrong with haruhi because she went straight to the window after her customers left and is staring out of it tamaki and the twins are arguing and kyoya is typing in his laptop and huni is eating cake

Takashi decides to go over to haruhi to see what is wrong, when he gets to the window he just sits down next to her on the opposite side to where she is

Haruhi looks at takashi and he can see in her eyes what pain she is going through, he writes down on a piece a paper

"**whats wrong haruhi**"

Then haruhi writes back to takashi

" **its my father" **

Takashi then writes back

" **is he ok haruhi" **

Haruhi writes back

" **he died 2 years ago" **

Takashi writes

" **oh I'm sorry haruhi if you need to talk to anyone I will be here I will listen to what you have to say" **

Haruhi writes back

"**thanks takashi you're a very good friend " **

Takashi writes

"**haruhi do you want to learn kendo because I can teach you" **

Haruhi writes

"**I already know how to do kendo and karate I have been trained by my godfathers since I was 6 years old, its just that I am not allowed to use my whole strength like mitzukuni, that is why I didn't defend myself at the beach house I could have taken care of those guys but when tamaki shouted my name I decided not to" **

Tamaki and the twins stop fighting and see haruhi and takashi by the window

Tamaki: mother what is he doing with our daughter

Kyoya: they are having a written conversation it is best not to interrupt that

Twins: how do you know it's a written conversation

Mitzukuni: because takashi writes something and then haru chan does on that piece of paper

Takashi see's that the others are looking

Takashi writes

" **can I spar with you as well as mitzukuni haruhi" **

Haruhi nods and writes

"**where do you want to spar takashi" **

Takashi writes

"**my fathers dojo today after here I could say to tamaki and the others that I am teaching you how to defend yourself when you already know how to" **

Haruhi writes

"**sure takashi do you want to go now, oh and hide this conversation I don't want tamaki and the others except mitzukuni to know about my father just yet and also I am Tamaki's cousin" **

Takashi helps haruhi of the window ledge and they go over to mitzukuni

Takashi: we're going home mitzukuni and haruhi is coming with us I am going to train her on how to defend herself and I would like you to help me

Mitzukuni: sure takashi I would love to help you

They leave and in the limo to the morinazuka estate

Mitzukuni: haru chan why did you look so sad after the ladies left and when you sat at the window

Haruhi: my father died 2 years ago, and I still miss him mitzukuni

Mitzukuni: oh I'm sorry haru chan

They arrive at the morinazuka estate and go to the dojo area and they change into their uniforms

Mitzukuni: takashi I thought we were going to teach haru chan how to defend her self not spar with her

Haruhi: mitzukuni I already know how to defend myself and I already know karate and kendo I was trained since I was 6 years old but I am not allowed to use my full strength just like you but every now and then I meditate do calm myself If I am upset about something or someone pisses me off or if I just want some time on my own, you two must know that I have a condition where if I am so upset about something that my body shuts down in to a coma type state and that I may look the same age as the twins but I am not I am the same age as kyoya sister since she is my best friend after my mother died the disease hit me and I stopped for 13 years, but I haven't had an attack yet since my father has died I could get one or I could not it all depends, oh and my first name it is not Haruhi, its Reina, as I said earlier I am Tamaki's cousin his father is my mothers brother

Mitzukuni and takashi: oh we see

They start sparing again and after a while takashi's and mitzukuni fathers come in to the dojo and see there sons and haruhi sparing and they are proud of the women that haruhi has become and takashi, haruhi and mitzukuni stop sparing

Takashi and mitzukuni: sorry father/ uncle that we didn't ask for your permission to be in here

Akira: its ok takashi, mitzukuni, I see you have found out one of rue secrets

Samuel: I must say rue do you still practice your drills that we taught you or have you been slacking a bit

Haruhi: of course I have been doing my drills samuel dono, I practice every morning before I leave for school

Akira: rue you can come here anytime you want to this dojo to practice

Samuel: that goes for the haniazuka dojo as well rue

Haruhi: thank you akira dono and samuel dono

Mitzukuni: father you already know haru chan

Samuel and akira: yeah we are her godfathers

Takashi: haruhi what other secrets do you have that you haven't told me and the others about apart from this

Akira: we will leave you three to talk

Akira and samuel leave the dojo

Haruhi: since I trust you two than the others you must promise not to tell anyone these secrets

Takashi and mitzukuni: we promise haruhi

Haruhi: well for me to show you my other secret I need some music do any of you have any songs on your phones

Mitzukuni: I have this one its call **freak the freak out **by the band destiny movers and it one of the lead singers solo's that is on the album

Haruhi: that will do

The music starts

**Haruhi: Are you listening?**

**Hear me talk, hear me sing.**

**Open up the door,**

**Is it less, is it more?**

**When you tell me to beware,**

**Are you here? Are you there?**

**Is it something I should know?**

**Easy come, easy go.**

**Nodding your head,**

**Don't hear a word I said**

**I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate**

**I try to talk to you**

**But you never even knew,**

**So what's it gonna be?**

**Tell me can you hear me?**

**I'm so sick of it,**

**Your attention deficit**

**Never listen, never listen.**

**I'm so sick of it,**

**So you'll throw another fit.**

**Never listen, never listen.**

**I scream your name,**

**It always stays the same.**

**I scream and shout,**

**So what I'm gonna do now**

**Is freak the freak out, hey!**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh.**

**Patience running thin,**

**Running thin, come again**

**Tell me what I get**

**Opposite, opposite**

**Show me what is real**

**If it breaks does it heal?**

**Open up your ear**

**Why you think that I'm here?**

**Keep me in the dark**

**Are you even thinking of me?**

**Is someone else above me**

**Gotta know, gotta know**

**What am I gonna do?**

**'Cause I can't get through to you**

**So what's it gonna be?**

**Tell me can you hear me?**

**(Can you hear me?)**

**I'm so sick of it,**

**Your attention deficit**

**Never listen, never listen.**

**I'm so sick of it,**

**So you'll throw another fit.**

**Never listen, never listen.**

**I scream your name,**

**It always stays the same.**

**I scream and shout,**

**So what I'm gonna do now**

**Is freak the freak out, hey!**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Easy come, easy go**

**Easy come, easy go**

**(Can you hear me?)**

**I scream your name,**

**It always stays the same.**

**I scream and shout,**

**So what I'm gonna do now**

**Is freak the freak out, hey!**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**(Freak the freak out!) [repeats in background until end]**

**I scream your name**

**But you never listen**

**No you never listen**

**But you never listen**

The music stops

Mitzukuni: wow haru chan you sing beautifully, and you weren't lip-syncing like you were when you were kidnapped and taken to lobelia

Haruhi: I knew how to sing all along I just didn't want them at lobelia to know that and also I wrote that song I am the lead singer of the destiny movers

Mitzukuni: haru chan, hika chan and kao chan say that your songs like that one are referring to someone who is it

Takashi: its tamaki isn't it

Haruhi: yeah. It is, I know this would sound stupid but even though he is my cousin I love him more than a relative would

Mitzukuni: its not stupid haru chan, hey can I tell you one of my secrets since you told me yours

Haruhi: sure

Mitzukuni: even though takashi is my cousin, he's also my boyfriend/ lover, if a girl would come and love either of us, I would still love him and he me even though we are related to each other

Haruhi: I see, I only want to know if tamaki loves my the way I love him, but there is someone else I love even more than him if he doesn't love me the same way and that is you takashi, you listen to what I have to say, you are there for me when I need you to be, that goes same for you as well mitzukuni, you bring me to a smile, you help me feel better when I am down, I wouldn't want to change the relationship that you two have with each other as long as I can be a part of it as well

Mitzukuni and takashi: of course haruhi

Mitzukuni kisses takashi then takashi kisses haruhi and then haruhi kisses mitzukuni

Mitzukuni: I have a question for you haru chan, the song need a hero who does that one referred to and how did your father die

Haruhi: it referrers to takashi and I don't want to talk about it, its to painful to talk about it

Akira and samuel come back in to the room

Akira: rue, I heard what you said, how would you and the boys feel if you married them tonight and only us two and there mothers as well as yasachika and satoshi would know that you three are married to each other as well as anyone else that you know that you trust haruhi, because I know that kyoya ooteri father is wanting you haruhi to marry kyoya

Haruhi: mitzu, taka what do you two think

Mitzukuni and takashi: yes and that way you will be able to live here with us or we could come and live with you its up to you haruhi

Haruhi: yes I would love to marry the both of you tonight and I would love to live here with you two, I would just have to have someone to get all of my stuff from the house that my mother left me but I would still let my band mates keep the house for themselves.

Samuel: I will get someone to go and get your stuff haruhi and before you start worrying we will tell your uncle and only he will the only other person that knows about you three


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi, takashi and mitzukuni all got married the night before and they decide to keep there relationship a secret from tamaki and the others, it is the end of the term at the host club, no customers there is a meeting

Kyoya: as you know we are going to okinawa tomorrow since it is the end of term but haruhi since I couldn't get in touch with your father this means you won't be coming with us

Twins: what haruhi has got to come with us to okinawa it won't be the same without her there

Tamaki: yeah the twins are right kyoya it wouldn't just be the same without her there

Takashi, mitzukuni and haruhi are havin another written conversation while the others are talking

Haruhi: **do you think I should tell them about my father takashi, mitzukuni **

Takashi and mitzukuni: its up to you haruhi, we are here for you if you need us

**Haruhi: thanks, I think that I will say that my father called me earlier and said that he knew kyoya was trying to contact him and to what ever it was it was a yes but you two will know that is not true, I don't feel like telling them the truth just yet and I will also say that he said that I would have to share a room with you two **

Takashi and mitzukuni: ok haruhi

They end the written conversation

Mitzukuni: haru chan do you want some cake

Haruhi: sure mitzukuni I would love some

Tamaki: why are you calling huni senpai by his name

Haruhi: because he told me to yesterday when I was training with takashi, oh and kyoya my dad phoned me at lunch and he said that he knows that you have been trying to contact him and to whatever it was he said yes but he said that I would have to share a room with mitzukuni and takashi

Tamaki: why not have your own room

Haruhi: because if I had my own room, you and the twins would come in and wake me up when I don't want to be wakened up its either I share a room with them or I don't go

Kyoya: of course you can share a room with huni and mori senpai if that is ok with them of course

Mitzukuni and takashi: its ok with us

Haruhi: I will go and get us some tea

Haruhi goes into the kitchen

Tamaki: everyone I have something to tell you

Mitzukuni: what is it tama chan

Kyoya and others except haruhi: yeah what is it

Tamaki: I'm engaged to lady éclair tonnere and I will marry her after I have graduated this year

Kyoya and others: congratulations tamaki

Tamaki: thank you

Meanwhile in the kitchen haruhi heard what tamaki had said, she could feel herself going to cry but she wasn't going to show it to tamaki and the others outside the room so she quickly made the tea and went back out as if she didn't hear what tamaki had said

Tamaki: haruhi are you ok

Haruhi: yeah I'm fine, excuse me I have to go to the supermarket to get some food in for dinner so I will be leaving *gets her stuff and runs out of the room and runs to the dojo and changes in to her other outfit and changes her hair and plays the music to the song "**one for sorrow" and starts singing***

**Haruhi: I wanted your love,**

**But look what it's done to me,**

**All my dreams have come to nothing,**

**Who would have believed?**

**All the laughter that we shared would be a memory,**

**I cannot count the tears you've cost me,**

**If I could have seen.**

**And do you ever think of me,**

**And how we used to be?**

**Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now,**

**And loving someone else no doubt,**

**Well I'm one for sorrow,**

**Ain't it too too bad?**

**Are you breaking someone else's heart?**

**'Cos you're taking my love where you are,**

**Well I'm one for sorrow,**

**Ain't it too bad about us,**

**I wanted your love,**

**But I got uncertainty,**

**I tried so hard to understand you,**

**All the good it did me,**

**Now the places that we knew,**

**Remind of how we were,**

**Everything is just the same,**

**But all I feel is hurt,**

**And do you ever think of me,**

**And how we used to be?**

**Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now,**

**And loving someone else no doubt,**

**Well I'm one for sorrow,**

**Ain't it too too bad?**

**Are you breaking someone else's heart?**

**'Cos you're taking my love where you are,**

**Well I'm one for sorrow,**

**Ain't it too bad about us,**

**Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now,**

**And loving someone else no doubt,**

**Well I'm one for sorrow,**

**Ain't it too too bad?**

**Are you breaking someone else's heart?**

**'Cos you're taking my love where you are,**

**Well I'm one for sorrow,**

**Ain't it too bad about us,**

The next song that she sings is the song **"you'll be sorry" **

**Haruhi Heaven knows it's a lonely way living on my own**

**I never though that I would be this far from all that I know**

**I gave you all the love in me**

**But love is blind and now I see**

**The fool I've been believing you loved me**

**I waited for so long for you**

**Now what am I supposed to do?**

**One day believe me, you'll be sorry**

**You're gonna feel this pain**

**One day you'll see me and remember**

**The promises you made**

**Just wait and see how you'll be sorry**

**One day your sky's gonna rain**

**One day believe me, you'll come running**

**Back to me again**

**Heaven knows you'll be back again**

**When you feel the cold**

**And truth will find you out**

**For all the lies you sold**

**So chase the rainbows you can find**

**'Cause you've gone too far this time**

**The fool I've been believing you were mine**

**I waited for so long for you**

**Now what am I supposed to do?**

**One day believe me, you'll be sorry**

**You're gonna feel this pain**

**One day you'll see me and remember**

**The promises you made**

**Just wait and see how you'll be sorry**

**One day your sky's gonna rain**

**One day believe me, you'll come running**

**Back to me again**

**You'll be so sorry**

**When you realize the love you're missing**

**You'll feel so lonely**

**When you realize I'm not forgiving**

**Not forgiving you**

**Oh no no no**

**Not forgiving oh**

**One day believe me, you'll be sorry**

**You're gonna feel this pain (gonna feel this pain)**

**One day you'll see me and remember**

**The promises you made**

**Just wait and see how you'll be sorry**

**One day your sky's gonna rain**

**One day believe me, you'll come running**

**Back to me again**

Meanwhile at the host club

Tamaki: I never got a chance to tell haruhi about me marrying éclair

Kyoya: you can tell her tomorrow since we are leaving for okinawa

They leave the clubroom and tamaki and the twins and kyoya go into the limo's that are waiting for them but mitzukuni and takashi have to wait for there's to come

Takashi: come mitzukuni we aren't going home yet

Mitzukuni: where are we going kash

Takashi: to haruhi

Mitzukuni: but she left already didn't she

Takashi: no she lied, she's in the dojo

They go to the eastern dojo and see haruhi there crying with her arms wrapped around her knees and crying on them

Takashi: haruhi

Haruhi looks up and see both mitzukuni and takashi standing in the door way and runs to them

Haruhi: why, why did he have to tell us that, why I feel like I could just punch something or someone

Takashi: come lets go home and you can punch something in the dojo

They take haruhi home and they take her to the dojo and she spars with both mitzukuni and takashi and akira and samuel come in to the dojo and they can see that someone has upset haruhi with the way she is fighting because they have seen her like that before, mitzukuni and takashi stop sparing with haruhi and she continue punching and kicking on a punch bag

Akira: takashi, mitzukuni who upset rei

Mitzukuni: tamaki souh, he broke her heart when he said that he was going to marry éclair tonnere after he graduates this year but he told me and kash and the others boys but haru was in the kitchen at the time she must of heard him tell us

Akira: I see Sam

Samuel: I'm on it

Samuel goes over to haruhi stops her from punching and kicking the bag and the hugs her and they go down to the floor and haruhi falls asleep on samuel lap

Takashi: uncle is she ok

Samuel: yeah she will be fine, but I suggest tomorrow, you keep her away from her cousin because she will more than likely beat him to a pulp for what he has done to her

Mitzukuni: so what will she be like tomorrow then, I know tamaki was going to tell her about him being engaged to éclair

Akira: that will be a bad idea, he will only make the situation worser than it already is

The next day haruhi, takashi and mitzukuni head to school so that they can meet the others to go to okinawa, they are the first ones there and haruhi is still upset from what tamaki told mitzukuni and the others yesterday, haruhi puts her headphones in to her mp3 player that she has with her bands songs on it and plays the songs, a few minutes later tamaki and the others arrive

Tamaki: good morning you three

Mitzukuni and takashi: morning tama chan

Tamaki: haruhi I said good morning

Haruhi looks at him and then runs away in the direction of the eastern dojo

Tamaki and others: whats wrong with haruhi

Mitzukuni: don't know guys she was fine when we picked her up wasn't she takashi

Takashi: yeah

At the eastern dojo where haruhi, she changed in to the bands outfits that she has there and sets her mp3 player on the music player the song that is playing is called "**famous last words" **

**Haruhi: Now I know that I can't make you stay**

**But where's your heart?**

**But where's your heart?**

**But where's your?**

**And I know there's nothing I could say**

**To change that part**

**To change that part**

**To change**

**So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?**

**Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?**

**A life that's so demanding, I get so weak**

**A love that's so demanding, I can't speak**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you could say can stop me going home**

**Can you see my eyes are shining bright**

'**Cause I'm out here on the other side**

**Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak**

**Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?**

**A love that's so demanding I get weak**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you could say can stop me going home**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you could say can stop me going home**

**These bright lights have always blinded me**

**These bright lights have always blinded me**

**I say**

**I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake and unafraid**

**Asleep or dead**

**(How can I see, I see you lying)**

**'Cause I see you lying next to me**

**(How can I see, I see you lying)**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**(How can I see, I see you lying)**

**Awake and unafraid**

**(How can I see, I see you lying)**

**Asleep or dead!**

**'Cause I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake and unafraid**

**Asleep or dead!**

**'Cause I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake and unafraid**

**Asleep or dead!**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**(Or dead!)**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

**(Or dead!)**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**(Or dead!)**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

**(Or dead!)**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**(Or dead!)**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

The next song she sings is called **"a bridge of light" **

**Just when you think**

**Hope is lost,**

**And giving up**

**Is all you got,**

**And blue turns black,**

**Your confidence is cracked,**

**There seems no turning back from here**

**Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation**

**Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations**

**That's when you can build a bridge of light,**

**That's what turns the wrong so right**

**That's when you can't give up the fight**

**That's when love turns night time into day,**

**That's when loneliness goes away,**

**That's why you gotta be strong tonight,**

**Only love can build us a bridge of light**

**When your feet are made of stone**

**And you're convinced that you're all alone**

**Look at the stars instead of the dark**

**You'll find your heart shines like the sun**

**Let's not let our anger get us lost**

**And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost**

**That's when love can build a bridge of light**

**That's what turns the wrong so right**

**That's when you know it's worth the fight**

**That's when love turns night time into day**

**That's when loneliness goes away,**

**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**

**'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

**Deep breath, take it on the chin**

**But don't forget to let the love back in**

**That's when love can build a bridge of light**

**That's what turns the wrong so right**

**That's when you can't give up the fight**

**And that's when love turns night time into day,**

**That's when loneliness goes away**

**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**

**'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

**Only love can build us a bridge of light...**

**Of light...**

**Of light...**

To tamaki and the others

Tamaki: we have to go and find haruhi

They go off in different directions to find haruhi except for mitzukuni and takashi they already know where haruhi is and they go off to the eastern dojo

Haruhi stops singing and stops the music and is crying again with her arms around her knees

Mitzukuni runs to haruhi and takashi follows

They both hug her and then kiss her and then she kisses them back and then mitzukuni and takashi kiss each other

Takashi: you ok now

Haruhi: yeah I am, I am going to change I will be back in a minute

Mitzukuni: ok haru see you in a minute

Haruhi goes and changes

Mitzukuni: do you think that she is ok kash

Takashi: no but she has us mitzu

They kiss each other

To tamaki and the others:

Tamaki: did you three find haruhi

Twins and kyoya: no we didn't where could she be

Tamaki: hey where are mori and huni senpai

Twins and kyoya: don't know maybe the have gone to the dojo

Tamaki: lets go and see if they are there

They reach the dojo and they see mitzukuni and takashi kissing each other


End file.
